1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bandwidth management method of a terminal, and in particular, the present invention relates to a bandwidth management method of a terminal in a portable Internet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable Internet system uses an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) method for modulation and demodulation, and uses a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) or a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) method for user multiplexing. In addition, the portable Internet system uses a centralized bandwidth controlling method, in which the terminal requests bandwidth from a base station, obtains required bandwidth, and provides data to the bandwidth to transmit the data to the base station.
In a conventional bandwidth management method, the bandwidth is appropriately distributed and managed between application programs according to a priority and a requirement. That is, the conventional bandwidth management method includes a configuration for appropriately distributing the obtained bandwidth to the application program. However, in the conventional bandwidth management method, a bandwidth request according to a current state of a terminal is not managed.
When requesting the required bandwidth from the base station, a terminal system uplink-transmits data including bandwidth information. In this case, two methods are used, which include a guaranteed access for transmitting information to a position assigned by the base station, and a random access in which terminals compete with each other to transmit the information.
In addition, since there are a calculation and analysis process and a transmission process in a terminal bandwidth management process, the bandwidth may be efficiently managed when the terminal bandwidth management process is divided into a time-sensitive process and a process that is less time-sensitive.
Accordingly, when the terminal manages the bandwidth in the portable Internet system, it is required to provide a bandwidth controlling method for selecting an access method and to divide processes according to a state of the terminal.